The White Dragon
by INeedHelpAndFast
Summary: Jon learns about his true parents form Howland Reed. Abandoned making revamp
1. Chapter 1

The White Dragon Comes

Hi this story takes place near the end of season 6. So manly Howland Reed comes to Winterfell to ask Jon and Sansa to do something which will break the news of Jon's mother and rightful father.

I don't own GOT and ASoIaF they both belong to GRRM. I might add a OC but I'm still thinking on it.

 **UPDATE 10/24/18**

TWDR

Jon was standing with Sansa to greet a very loyal bannerman of house Stark. House Reed has stayed loyal to the Stark for over hundreds of years. But what confused both Jon and Sansa was why they didn't give Jon some of there men to fight the Bolton's. But that wouldn't stop them form welcoming them to there home.

The gates opened and in came the black alligator-lion on green field and men wearing green. The men stepped a side to let there Lord to shack Jon's hand.

When they where done he greeted Sansa, when that was done he, Jon offered him a room for his men and him for some rest before the meeting in the great hall. Howland was grateful for his offering but declined his room and gave his men time for rest. Before Jon and Sansa left Howland asked them to follow him to the Stark burial area they nodded, to lead the way but looked confused. They follow him to the crept.

"Jon I came here to tell you who your mother is," he says on the way down stairs to the crept. Jon and Sansa looked shocked, Lord Stark told no-one his mother's name except King Robert Baratheon. Howland saw this and continued, "What Ned Stark told King Robert was a lie. He told him a false name to keep you safe."

Both Jon and Sansa, looked at each other with the same eyes saying, 'Father lied to the king, his best friend, to keep his bastard.' Thant doesn't make sense, what would the king want with Eddard Stark's bastard son. "Why would father lie to the king." Sansa asked.

Lord Reed looked at the statures of the dead Starks. And when his sight landed on Lyanna Stark. He stopped, "Jon, your father wasn't Eddard Stark." he said bluntly.

Jon and Sansa looked in disbelief. "You lie, Jon is my father's son." Sansa says, "Look at him, he has all of Eddard Starks features, he looks more like father then his true born sons."

Howland nods, "I know, but I said he wasn't his father, not his blood."

Jon was growing impatient, "Are you going to tell me who my mother is or not!"

Howland looks at Jon, with sad eyes, "Your mother's name was Lyanna Stark, your real name isn't Jon, it's Aemon Targaryen, your true father is Rhaegar Targaryen." He looks over to Lyanna's tome, "Jon if you want prof lift the lid off Lyanna's tome." Jon looked shocked, but did what Howland said and lifted the lid off the tome, and saw a chest with the Starks running dire wolf on it, he put down the lid and grabs the chest out, it was fairly heavy, but it was done.

When Jon was doing this Sansa was thinking over what she knows about Prince Rhaegar and her Aunt Lyanna.

"Inside there should be three dragon eggs documents of your mother's and father's wedding and there cloaks they wore for there wedding, the very left one being blue, the one in the middle is a black with a bit of white, the very right one being red. If you look further in to the tome there should be a sword." Jon didn't open it but he shoved it to Sansa to open it. Sansa opens it, and looks in it to see on the very top where two clocks, one being a black with the Targaryen's three headed dragon and the other being a grey with the Stark's running dire wolf. Sansa moves them to see what's under them and saw them. The three dragon eggs Howland was talking about.

When Jon saw the sword he grabbed it and when he touched it, the sword felt like fire and it felt right. When he took it out he looks at the sword, the sword being a hand-and-a-half long sword, with a ruby be in the center of the blade head and two dragon heads at either side of the guard. He looks towards Howland who was looking at the eggs that Sansa took out and put on the floor of the crept.

When he realized Jon was looking at him he tells him what sword that is, "I believe that sword is Blackfyre, I'm not completely sheer. But you have a few letters in the chest. But that's all I know so if you want more go through the chest, and with your permission, may I leave." Jon nods.

When Howland left, Jon and Sansa started to talk about what to do with his true identity uncovered. Jon saying to tell everyone in the meeting then talk about what to do about the eggs. Sansa was going against with telling the lords of the North and the Vale about real name. They went with Sansa's plan, tell no-one, and when the times come hatch the eggs and show everyone who he really is.

When they left, Sansa was surprised at how calm her brother was. Then it came to her, he is probably holding back his emotions, and when he leaves for his chambers tonight he will probably take it all out, 'I should probably be there to help him through his pain.' Sansa though to herself.

3hourslater

What Sansa thought was true, when Jon, now King in the North, resigned to his chambers he let his emotions out, and just like she said she would, she was there to comfort her brother. They talked about when they where young and at some points, she got a laugh out of him

When Sansa left the Maester gave Sansa a letter form Dragonstone. She read it over, when she got the end, she didn't know what to feel, joy, sadness, or even anger. But she decided to give the letter to Jon in the morning.

TWD


	2. Chapter 2

The White Dragon

Thank you for the follows and faves, this chapter takes place when Jon goes to White Harbour, he brings his eggs and BlackFyre with him, he meets up with someone, he and his hand, didn't want to see.

TWD

Jon and Davos and Ghost where on the road to White Harbour, they had little distractions. Jon told Davos who he is, and Onion Knight was perfectly fine with who Jon was, and while Jon is out trying to get his aunt to fight with him, Sansa is telling the lords and ladies of the North and the Vale, who Jon is. Jon practiced with BlackFyre every now and then.

When Jon and his men got to White Harbour they had to wait for a ship to be ready. Jon stayed up getting to know his people, when he saw a red dress. He went to the person and knew who it was. He was going to get his men when an idea came to him. He tapped to red dressed person on the shoulder, and she turned around when she saw the face of the person, she was scared for about 5seconds, but calmed down when he didn't do anything.

"Hello King Snow," Melisandre says with a nod, "what can I do for you."

Jon grab her wrist and brought her to his room where the chest with the dragon eggs in it.

"Melisandre, I know what I said, but I need your help with something," she looks confused, "when you left, my sister and I asked for the lords and ladies of the houses in the North to come to visit, and the lord of house Reed came to Winterfell." Jon says.

"Where are you going with this my king?" The Red Witch asked.

"He brought news of who my mother was," she nods, "my mother was Lyanna Stark of Winterfell," she is shocked to hear that but he continues, "my father wasn't Eddard Stark it is Rhaegar Targaryen."

Her eye widened. Jon walked over to the chest and opens it for her to see, when she saw what was in it, she understood what the white wolf wanted.

"My King can I borrow your fire?" Jon looked confused, but nodded, she walked over to it and said something in valyrian, and the fire grow.

When she was done she looked at Jon with eyes of wonder, "Azor Ahai was in front of me this whole inter time!"

"What do you see in the fire my lady?" The King in the North asked.

"I asked R'hllor to see what you said was true. I saw the wedding of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, then the gifting of dragon eggs and BlackFyre, then your birth. If you want the dragons to come form the eggs you need a pyre and blood." Jon nods, "But there needs to be a Targaryen with them when they hatch," he looks down to his feet, "but for you to become unburnt you need to bleed when you enter." Jon nods.

"My lady are you going to Dragonstone by any chance," she nods, Jon grew a smile, "will you join us," she thought it over and nods.

When they where done, Jon went to Davos and told him everything, he was passed off but he knew that Jon needed her help, but when it was done he wants her gone. The next morning they took a ship to DragonStone, Davos and Melisandre stayed apart. When they got to Dragonstone they where greeted by Tyrion Lannister, the Dothraki stepped back when they saw Ghost.

Tyrion laughed, "While look at you," Ghost went to Tyrion. Tyrion put out his hand, for Ghost to smell, then Ghost licked his hand, Tyrion laughed, "last I saw you you were a size of a dog, know you are the size of a full grown horse." Tyrion heard a gasp form behind him.

"W-w-what is that," Missandei shuddered, "it's no dog, it's a beast."

Jon and Tyrion laughed, "This right here is a dire wolf." Tyrion said.

When Missandei got over her fear of the beast she asked for them to hand over there weapons.

"I think not," Jon says, "If you don't know, we of the North don't do well in the south."

Missandei looks to Tyrion he nods, they were going to go when Drogon landed behind the group the Northerners stepped back in fear and doing so dropped the chest with the eggs in it. Drogon sniffed the chest, when he was done he looked to Jon.

"My Lord what's in the chest?" Missandei asked.

"Something important." Was all he said.

Missandei was about to tell, a few of the Dothraki to open it. When they got close to the chest Drogon snapped his mouth close on there faces. They backed away, when they got back to there group he looked back at Jon.

Jon walks toward the chest and when he was a few feet away, Drogon bared his teeth. Everyone watching was looking at the king like he was insane, except one Melisandre, who was stand to the back of the northern group. Jon took off his left hand glove. He put his hand and looked back to Tyrion who was staring at Jon like he was crazy. Nothing happened for a few seconds, until there were gasps form everyone and Jon felt scales on his hand, when he looked back at Drogon, and to his surprise Rhaegal and Version were behind him, he smiled and put his hand down, Drogon backed up for Jon to grab the chest.

Dang POV

When Dany saw Drogon land beside the group form the North, she had two thoughts going through her mind, the first was, 'I'm guessing it is true that, when northmen come south they are unlucky as all hell.' And the other being, 'That takes care of one threat to my throne."

But what she was expecting was Drogon sniffing the cheats they brought, then let the King in the North touch him. She was completely shocked so were his men and her people, except the red lady who was petting the big white wolf. She went to the throne room and waited for the guesses to come come to her.

Dany's POV over

FewMinsLater(everything'sthesamewiththemeetingascanon)

When Jon got to his room he had his men put the chest down in his room, when they left he opened the chest and grabbed the blue egg, but this time he felt heat form the egg instead. When he heard a knock at his door he put the egg in the chest and closed it. When done he opened the door to find Melisandre was waiting there with Ghost, he aloud them in. Melisandre started the conversation with Jon.

"Why didn't you allow Ser Davos, to say you took a knife for your people?"

Jon snorted, "Who would believe me, the only people who would believe me are in the North."

Melisandre nods, "The reason I came to you was because your interactions with the dragons," Jon nods and waved her to continue, "your dragon blood has grown, so my guess is that you will be able to hatch your eggs in, 4 days time."

Jon nods and went to his cloak and went outside, well he was out there he meet Tyrion and talked, when it was done he asked him what he can do for him, he told him he needs the dragon glass. A few minutes later the Queen asked for him, he went to her and she told him he can mine the dragonglass. Within the next 4 days he was ready to hatch his eggs.

When the time came, he needed the queen to be there. He went looking for her. When he got to her solar, heard people talking on the other side of the door.

He knocked on the Queen's door, a few seconds later Missandei answered.

"Hello Lord Snow, what can I do for you?" The translator asked.

"Hello Missandei, I'm here for the Queen there is a ceremony on the beach by the Redwoman that I brought with me." The King said.

Missandei raises an eye, "Okay Lord Snow, why weren't we told about a ceremony?"

"It's a long story but if your Queen wants to come then we are…" he couldn't finish be Dany appeared.

"I will go to this ceremony, but I want an you to explain what this ceremony is." The Dragon Queen says.

"I was going to explain to you all what this ceremony is, but first you have to show up." Jon says.

"Who is going to this ceremony?" Missandei asked.

"Everyone is, if I'm not mistaking." Jon says.

They went down to the beach were they saw a pyre and the red woman, and like Jon said everyone was there.

Dany stepped beside her hand, he looked up to her with a questioning face. She shrugged down to him.

Jon went to Ser Davos and he hands his king a sword, behind him was the chest. Jon went to the chest and picked it up and opened it when he took what was in it, Dany, Varys, Tyrion, Missandei, and some Dothraki. In his hand was a black dragon egg with a bit of white on it, he puts it on the pyre and went back to the chest and grabbed the others.

Dany was surprised, then shocked, then confused, but in the end she was all up surprised.

Jon stands beside Melisandre and says, "All you would be wondering what this ceremony is about," nods came to his words, "this ceremony is about who I really am. Everyone in Westerosi was lied to by the most honourable person alive, Eddard Stark, I'm not a bastard of Eddard Stark, I'm the true born son of Prince Rheagar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark." Gasps where heard.

Everyone looked to Dany with shocked faces, they saw shock, then anger.

'HOW DARE HE, HE SAYS HE IS THE TRUE HIER TO THE IRON THRONE WHEN HE LOOKS NOTHING LIKE A TARGARYEN!" Dany shouted to herself, 'I'VE BEEN FIGHTING FOR THE THRONE FOR YEARS, AND THEN HE HAS THE GALL TO SAY IT WAS FOR NOTHING!"

Jon nods to Davos, who has a paper in his hands, he gave the paper to Tyrion to look at.

When he was done he gave it to Dany, who was still furious. She grabs the parchment paper and read it out loud for everyone to hear:

'I Prince Rheagar Targaryen, Lord of Dragonstone, future King of the Seven Kingdoms, take Lady Lyanna Stark of Winterfell, as my second wife.'

'I Princess Elia Nymeros Martell, Princess of Drone, future queen of the Seven Kingdoms, allow's my husband Prince Rheagar Targaryen, to take Lady Lyanna Stark as a Second wife.'

'I Lady Lyanna Stark, take Prince Rheagar Targaryen as my husband.'

'I Ser Gerold Hightower, Lord Commander of the KingsGuard, The WhiteBull, witness the wedding of Rheagar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.'

'I Ser Oswell Whent of the KingsGuard, witness the wedding of Rheagar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.'

'I Ser Arthur Dayne, Sword of the Morning, and member of the KingsGuard, witness the wedding of Rheagar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.'

(All there signature are at the bottom of the page)

Dany hands the parchment to Ser Davos and says, "That doesn't prove you are the son of my brother and Lyanna Stark."

"That's what this ceremony is about," he says then points to the three eggs, "those eggs where a gift form my father to my mother, on there wedding night," he then withdrew BlackFyre, "this sword is BlackFyre, the ancestral of House Targaryen." He stabs himself then walks behind the pyre and Melisandre started speaking in valyrin and the pyre lit, when it lit Jon took off his clothes and walks into the fire when he gets into the fire he didn't feel pain he felt warm, he goes to the eggs and picked them up and walks to the centre of the pyre and sat down.

He fells something moving in one of the eggs and he knew it was going to take along time so he though of what names he want to name each of his children, but thank gods he already had names in his head, 'there's Rhaenys, Rhaella, Eddard, Shadow, Arya, Robb, and Rhaegal, but Dany already has one named are my father.'

When Jon was in the fire, everyone was still shocked about the true identity of Jon Snow. The only one that was doing well was Melisandre.

Dany, Tyrion, Missandei, and some Dothraki where watching the fire grow.

But when they heard a roar they looked up and saw Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion. They landed with a thud. They did the same thing as they did they watched.

But when they knew intently who Jon was that's why they cozied up to him.

When they heard baby dragons sing, the other three roar so loud that it almost broke everyone's eardrums.

Jon got up and left though the back and put his clothes back on. When he got a proper look at his dragons he knew what to name them.

He went o the front, thanked Melisandre and told her what to do next, and that was get the hells of the island. She nods with a smirk then turned around and went to the harbour.

When she was completely out of sight he walked to Dany and said, "Told you so, this proves that I'm half Targaryen, that means your my Aunt and I'm your Nephew." He laughs at the irony of it, he was falling in love with his aunt.

He turns to to Missandei and asks, "My lady you know Valyrin?" She nods, "Okay perfect I would like to know the language, if that was okay with you," she nods hesitantly, "but how do you say Lyanna, Shadow, and Blood in Valyrin?"

"Lyanna is Līāna, Blood is Ānogar, and Shadow is Syndnr." She says.

"Thank you my lady, if you don't mind I would like to go to sleep." He leaves with the three dragons, Ghost, and Davos.

Jon POV

On his way to his room he dropped by the kitchen to grab some food for his dragons and himself, he grabbed four slices of meat for his dragons, and Ghost and a apple for himself.

When he was done he left to his room in a brooding state, his room wasn't that big and it wasn't that small, but it did have a bath in it. When he got to his room Ghost went the the hearth and lied,he found that the bath was already full and stemming, he got undress, put down the meats and his dragon, and went in.

He was watching his dragons for a some time when he realized, that the blue one was the calmest one, then the black one, then the blood red one. He didn't know how to raise them but he hopes Dany would help with raising them.

When he was done with the bath he got dressed in some small clothes, without the top, and went out side to his surprise Rhaegal was there. His dragons where still eating there meat but, he knew the Rhaegal was there for his kin, but he was patiently waiting for his kin.

Jon went inside to see his dragons. He sat down on a chair in front of the table, his dragons were done eating and went to Jon. Jon felt a connection to the blue one.

"You need names," his dragons looked up at him with tilted heads, Jon laughed, "I had a few, but I came out with three, so let's see if you like them,"he puts his hand on his blue scaled, and grey eyed dragon, "I thought you would like Lyanna but I wanted it to be in valyrin so you are Līāna," Līāna singed a bit, he put his hand on the blood red scaled, and black eyed dragon, "you were the hardest one, I wanted to name you Rhaenys but, you don't look kind, to be named after her. So I gave you the name Ānogar, that's blood in valyrin form what I asked," Ānogar snapped his mouth closed, and tried to roar but it came out as a cute song, Jon laughed, 'so you're the aggressive one', Jon thought, he goes to his black scaled silver eyed dragon and pats his head, "now you, you seem to like the darkness. So I thought of a few name's. But I chose Syndor, it's shadow in valyrin." He bobs his head up and down.

Jon puts his dragons on the table and goes to bed. Jon fails in going to sleep but when he hears his three dragons making there way over to the bed he gets up to find Syndor on the floor with Ānogar on top of him and Līāna on his, Jon laughs at them and gets up and picks them up and put them on his bed. He lays down again and he hears and fells the dragons going to there chosen spots, Līāna chose Jon's head, Syndor chose to be under his blankets, and Ānogar chose his chested. Jon laughs, and goes to sleep.

TWD

Okay here is the second chapter. If you like the naming of the dragons and how they act then review but if you had other suggestions send me a PM.


	3. Chapter 3

The White Dragon

Thank you for the reviews and faves and the follows. I forgot to say that this fanfic main POVS are Jon, Sansa, Dany, and Tyrion. Minors will be Davos, Jamie, Arya, Cersei, Lyanna Mormont, and Night King. There might only be one Varys POV but it won't be long it most likely have 400 words.

TWD

Dany's POV

Dany was filling a mixture of feelings at the moment. She watching Jon leave with the three new born dragons and his dire wolf. She was feeling a joy for she wasn't the only Targaryen. But she felt embarrassed that she was falling for her nephew, she told him about her stories and he told her, his stories. But she always had a feeling he was holding back at some points.

When she got ahold of herself she wanted to follow him but, she knew he need the sleep.

"Missandei I would like a bath tonight will you join me," Missandei nods, "and Lord Tyrion we will talk about this on the morrow." Tyrion nods.

She left shortly after she was done ordering the Dothraki around. She went to her room with Missandei not so far behind.

She entered her room and found the bath ready. She undressed and stepped in. There wasn't much small talk because what happened tonight. Dany was wondering why Missandei accepted to teach Jon high valyrin, so she asked.

"Missandei, why did you accept to teach Jon, high valyrin?"

She didn't answer straight away, but she answer's, "That's a good question, Your Grace."

Dany giggles.

A few minutes later, Dany was done with the bath and sent Missandei out to fetch the wooden cages her dragons grew up in. She puts on a white dress(think of the white dress she wore in Meereen) and sat down waiting for the cages. Well she was sitting down she was thinking, how life would have been if Lyanna didn't run away with Rheagar.

When a knock came Missandei had a Dothraki carrying two of the cages and her carrying one, she got up and lead the way to Jon's room. When she got there she told the Dothraki to put them down and when done he left with Missandei.

She knocks on the door, when she got no response, she opened the door to find the most adorable thing in the world. The blue dragon on Jon's head, the black one, on his arm with his legs towards the sky, and wings spread out, the red one at Jon's legs. Jon had the had the blankets up to his middle chest. But when she got a closer look she saw a angry red scare on his heart. She screams, Jon, the dragons, and Ghost, woke up, and the sheet went further down to show eight more red angry scares. Jon caught her eyes and when she looked into his eyes, she saw he was worried, scared, and anger.

When she was about to leave Jon called out to her, "Your Grace, don't go please let me explain what happened." He got up and grabbed a shirt.

Dany thought on it and nodded, when she looked around she say five Dothraki coming her way. She told them nothing happened and she was fine, when they left she stepped into his room.

Jon went to the table which had two chairs at it. He offered a sit to her and she sat down. When he went to sit down he just stood in his place when she lend up, were the dragons in the other chair looking up at Jon with tilted heads. She wanted to laugh but this conversation was to serious. Jon sighed and put both his hands out. The dragons climbed into his hands, went to up his arms, and went to there chosen area(Līāna went to head and Syndor went to his shoulder). Jon sat down and the red one hopped into his lap.

Jon started, "Where would you like me to start, Your Grace."

"How about your start your story over for me, if that is fine with you." The Dragon Queen tell's The White Wolf.

So he told his story all over again, with Ygritte(he didn't tell her about Ygritte on his first go). When got to the part where he got stabbed to death by his own men, she was pissed. He continued until he got to the part when he got to Dragonstone.

They didn't make a sound for a few minutes. But the dragons did. Jon grab the red one with one hand, and got up he went to the night stand, he picked the meat up and went back to his chair and sat down, he grabbed the knife that was attached to his belt, and cut the meat into little pieces for his dragons.

"What did you name them? I'm curious because I named mine after my brothers and my first husband." She asks him.

He takes a piece of meat and gave it to the blue one, on top of his head, "I wanted to name this one Lyanna, but I wanted it to be in valyrin, so I ask Missandei what it was. So this is Līāna, the red is Ānogar, and the black is Syndor." He tells her.

"There very nice names, but why did you name, the red Ānogar, which is Blood, and the black Syndor, which is Shadow?" The Breaker of Chains asked.

"Ānogar is name after blood because his scales are blood red and he has a temper that puts Drogon to shame," at that point Ānogar look at Jon, and tried to roar but failed epically, then he tried to bit Jon when he went to pet him, but stopped mid way, "Syndor is named after shadows because like my dire wolf over there," he points at Ghost who was lying by the hearth, "he is quiet as seven hells, and I couldn't name him Ghost because he's white and I already have a Ghost… and his scales are black like a shadow." At that Syndor jumped of the table onto Jon's lamp then onto the floor then he crawled to Ghost who opens his eyes to see the dragon about six feet away. When that happened Syndor turned around went as fast as he could to get under the bed, all you could see was his silver, stormy eyes, looking at Ghost.

Jon and Dany laughed at that, and when they heard each other laugh they thought the same thing, 'He/She should laugh more often.'

Dany got up form her chair and went to the door and opened it, "You should get some rest Jo….. wait what's was your birth given name again, I don't recall you telling us?" She asks.

Jon face palms, "I forgot to say it, it's Aemon Targaryen, name after the Dragonknight and the measter I told you about. But I was raised as Jon so you can call me Jon if it makes things better."

She nods, "You should get some sleep Jon Snow you might have a busy day tomorrow."

"Aye, that might be the case," he gets up with Līāna and Ānogar in his hands asleep, "good night Dany." He walks to the door.

"Good night Jon." She says, then leaves, when she noticed the cages still there, she completely forgot what she came here for. She looks at them and then leaves.

THENEXTMORNING

Dany woke up with bells going off and Dothraki running around. She got dressed and left her hair straight.

When she opens the door, she found Tyrion there and was about to knock by the looks of it.

Dany asked, "What in the seven hells going on."

Tyrion looks hesitant at first but then Varys, came into view and tell Dany what going on, "Your Grace. Five Northern ships coming in form the North."

Dany looks shocked, then angry. She was going to ask but someone beat her to it.

"What where the banners, Lord Varys." Jon asked with his two swords at his side and cloak.

"The front was a banner with two chains in a formations of a x, the two behind it were, a rising white sun on a black field, to the right and a white merman on a field of cyan, and the ones behind those are, a black lizard-lion on a field of green, and a black bear standing on a field a white with green trees."

The Spider responses. In that the the whole counsel was there.

"Houses Umber, KarStark, Manderly, Reed, and Mormont." Jon says.

Dany was about to accuse Jon of betraying her, but Tyrion got to it first.

"My Lord, would you know why we have five of your bannermen here." Tyrion looked pissed.

"No my Lord, I wouldn't. I left the North with my sister in charge." Then his eyes widened, "THAT MOTHERFUCKER. THAT PIECE OF SHIT TURNED MY SISTER AGAINST ME. I SWEAR TO THE OLD GODS AND THE NEW, HE WILL DIE!"

Everyone took a step back, even Dany stepped back in fear. Everyone was watching his eyes, the stormy grey was fading and a angry purple growing.

Tyrion was the first to ask, "W-w-who might y-you be talking about, My Lord."

Jon turned his head to Tyrion who stepped back and drops his wine glass.

"PETYR BAELISH, IT'S WHAT HE DOES HE TURNS FRIENDS AGAINST FRIENDS, AND FAMILY AGAINST FAMILY." He looks to Varys, who step's back again, "DON'T YOU HAVE YOUR LITTLEBIRDS IN WINTERFELL," Varys nods hesitantly, "THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU GOT ANYTHING!"

Before he answers everyone heard a song coming form behind Jon when they looked the say Līāna flying to her father. When she got to him, she landed on his shoulder and started to lick his check. Then came his other two dragons.

Jon calmed down a bit and says, "I'm sorry for raising my voice. Will deal with my bannermen." He walks away with his dragons.

No one made a noise for about fifteen minutes, and when they did it was for air.

"Well we can definitely say he's a Targaryen now, he has the eyes." Tyrion says, then looks to Ser Davos, "Has that ever happened before."

Davos shakes his head, "Never, and when I mean never I really mean Never."

"Well it just did." Lord Varys saws. Then he looks to Dany who was looking away form them, "Your Grace," Dany looks to him, "that's not the only thing that happened." Varys stops talking then looked to Tyrion who would complete it for him.

"We took Casterly Rock," Dany nods, "But the Unsullied are stuck on Casterly Rock."

Varys continues, "Euron Greyjoy took his ships and attacked our ships."

Before they could continue they heard yelling, form outside. They went to the closest window to see Jon yelling at a man with a black rob, with short hair, and a mockingbird pin attached to his rob, and his hands tied to ropes

Varys, Tyrion, and Davos gasped, when the saw him.

Missandei asked the question on everyone's mind, "Who is that Lords Tyrion, Varys and Ser Davos?"

They didn't say a thing for a few seconds but they both said it at thee same time, "That right there is the person who woke the DragonWolf up," everyone looked out the window again, with wide eyes, "that is Lord Petyr Baelish."

TWD

If I planed it right no one would have saw this coming. The next chapters will be in POVS of Sansa and Lyanna Mormont. Hoped you enjoyed the turn of events.


	4. Chapter 4

The White Dragon

Sorry for the wait but I'm back. I'm still looking for a Bata Reader and is looking for some suggestions form you. For a reminder the next chapter is going to be through Sansa's and Lyanna's points of view. I might add a surprise POV. Now let's get to the story.

TWD

The night Jon left with a few of his men and Ser Davos, Sansa called for a meeting with all the great lords of the North and the Vale. The meeting would be for Jon's true identity and for the rewards for houses, for helping Jon get WinterFell back form the Bolton's.

Sansa was at the head table with the chest of the documents and cloaks of Lyanna and Rheagar, watching the lords enter and taking there spots. With her was Petyr Baelish. She waited a few more minutes until every Lords and Lady was sitting.

Sansa's POV

When she saw the lords and ladies looking at her, she stood and started the meeting.

"This meeting was called this meeting for a few important things Jon and I, talked about. The first is a rewards, for the only houses form the North to help Jon and I to take WinterFell back, Houses Mazin, Mormont, and Hornwood." She paused to look around. She started again, "Can Lord Mazin step forward to get your reward," with that a old man got up form where he was sitting and got to the middle of the hall, "For you help Jon and I allow you to do what you want with the DreadFort, and have it's land for a reward." He bows to her in thanks and sat back down.

She started again, "May Lord Hornwood step to the centre of the hall please," again the lord got up and went to the centre of the hall, "for your help, Jon and I, gives you the lands of Widows Watch. If you were wondering why the previous lord of it died with no hair to take command of, so the Flints Of Widows Watch are extinct(JUST GO WITH IT, DON'T COMPLAIN)." He looks surprised, but got over it. He bowed to her again, and sat down.

"May Lady Mormont, step forward," Lady Lyanna Mormont step's forward, "Now for your reward my lady, was the hardest to choice but Jon and I chose to give you and your house command of…" she stopped med way because, the doors to the great hall came open, with the Maester.

"My Lady, I just received a raven form KingsLanding for Lord Baelish." He tells her.

Everyone turned to LittleFingers, he was about to say something but Sansa got to it first.

"Thank you Maester, can you give it to Lady Mormont for me," he gives Lyanna the scroll, and she gives it to Sansa who reads it to everyone.

'I Queen Cersei, first of her name, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Gives you the North and the Vale, if you kill Sansa Stark and Jon Snow. You have done us a great deal by poisoning Robin Arryn, backstabbing Eddard Stark, and pushing Lysa Arryn to her death.'

Everyone took a moment to take that in, they slowly looked over to Lord Baelish who was shaking in his chair. He was about to run, but Brianne punched him. He fell unconscious by the punch.

Everyone was yelling, some saying to behead the traitor, some say hang. But when Sansa raised her hand everyone stopped.

Sansa was thinking of what to do, she needed to tell the lords who Jon really was, but right know was not the time. She needed the lords calm for it. When she came to an conclusion she started, "Take Lord Baelish away and put him into the dungeons," she commanded two of the guards, when the left she continued, "Now my lords, this meeting would be on hold for a few days. I want you all calm when we continue. I know you want Lord Baelish executed, and I understand, but we need to think things through, so go on a walk, please." Everyone left for there rooms.

Even Sansa, she went to her room, when she got there she found a hot bath for her so she undressed and stepped into it.

She got out and got dressed in some small clothes for sleep, it was already midnight when she got out. She got in bed and fell asleep within a few minutes.

THENEXTDAY

Sansa was in the GodsWood with Bran, when a guard showed up, "My Lady, Petyr Baelish has escaped."

Sansa stood up and walked to the dungeons where she found 3 guards with slit throats. She called for a party to go after them which was five groups of four men.

POV of one of the men going after Baelish

Our hounds were amazing, the found Baelish's scent within half a minute form leaving the walls of WinterFell.

When I saw two horses, I and my team, made our horses go faster. The man on the horse on the right looked back and we saw who it was, and within thirty seconds had them on the ground, but it wasn't without death, three of my comrades die fighting the person with the valyrin steel sword and I was the last one alive.

When he stood in front me with his sword he raised in the air, I closed my eyes for my death, but before the sword fell we heard loud thumps coming form the north and just like that a giant She-Bear showed up. Lord Corbray stepped back when the bear got onto its hind legs. The knight attacked but it was useless, the bear came down and her claws went to the knight's head, killing him instantly.

The bear went to Baelish and with her mouth grabbed him by the arm and yanked him towards the direction of WinterFell. When I saw her eyes it was milky white. I follow at a distance, and when we got to WinterFell the bear let go of Baelish's arm which was bleeding. She ran back towards the WolfWoods with brown eyes, when the guards came out and grabbed Baelish and dragged him back inside where Lady Sansa with a man in a wheel chair. Lady Sansa looked at me with confused eyes and asked, "What's your guard, and how is that Lord Baelish has a bite wound, the size of a bear."

"My Lady my name is Arthur, and about the wound, it came form a giant She-Bear came and killed Lord Corbray but didn't come to kill me." I explain.

Before Lady Sansa could talk, the man talked first, "Lady Mormont would you like to explain to us what happened."

With that said a little lady Mormont came into the yard with hair a mess and her panting.

"Uhhh," her face a becoming red like a tomato.

Lady Sansa saw that she was embarrassed, "It's my Lady you can explain this when you feel conferrable." Lady Lyanna nodded in thanks.

When Lady Sansa saw that was done she asked every lord that could hear what going on and asked, "Are the Lords calmed down to continue the meeting where we left off." They all shook there heads, "Okay I will wait another two days, until that meeting." She walked away with the man in the wheel chair.

Sansa POV

TWODAYSLATER

Sansa was once again at the head table with Bran at her side, watching the lords and lady walk in and taking there sit. When they all sat down she stood and called for Lady Mormont to step forward.

"My lady, let us continue where we left off," Lyanna nods, but before Sansa could talk the doors opened again, Sansa lost her temper there and said, "For the love the seven what now!"

The Maester gave Sansa a scroll, and when she see where the raven is form, she looked back at the Maester, he nodded his head.

Once Sansa regained for cool she started again, "My Lady I once again apologize for this inconvenience, but I really need to get to the important part of this meeting." Lyanna nods in understanding and sat back down.

"My lords and ladies if I told you that you where lied to for almost two decades, by the most honourable man, my father and your last true Warden of the North, Eddard Stark." All the lords that were around when Eddard Stark was still alive, shook there heads, "Well you were and I was in front of us this whole time. What I'm about to show and tell you is true," she picked up the chest, which was still beside her and put it on the table, when she was opening it she was watching the faces of all the lords in the hall, some were confused, some afraid, and some worried. When she got the chest opened she took out the cloaks of Lyanna's and Rheagar's wedding, "What you see here, are cloaks of Lyanna Stark and Rheagar Targaryen's wedding. We were lied to Rheagar didn't kidnaped her, he loved her and she loved him. Robert Baratheon wasn't thinking when he heard of this, he allow his dick to do the thinking saying 'Lyanna was kidnaped by Prince Rheagar'." She stopped to see the faces of every lord in the hall, they where shock, some where angry, and some where understanding. "But that's not all, you were lied about Jon Snow. He is not who we think he is. He is not the bastard son of Eddard Stark, he is the true born son of Rheagar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, his name isn't Jon it's Aemon Targaryen, first of his name, King of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protecter of the Realm." Sansa finished.

Once everything went through the lords they stood and started to yell. The only one that wasn't was Lyanna Mormont who was smiling.

Lyanna POV

Lyanna's week wasn't going well for her but when she got the of who Her King really was, she was overjoyed, she was enjoying how the lords are taking it, but that was until Lord Glover said.

"We should go after the 'King in the North' and take his head!" Aloud cheer was heard minus Alys KarStark, Ned Umber, Lord Mazin, Lord Hornwood, Sansa Stark, and Lyanna Mormont.

She stood straight up with a bang, "All you shut the hells up for once!" They all went quiet when that was said, "Who was it that said 'don't judge a son form the father's sins'?"she looked around and no reply came, so she asked it again, "Who said that sentence?"

Lord Manderly was the one who responded, "Lord Eddard Stark my lady."

"And Who was the one who lead the northern army to take back WinterFell, form the evil shit who was here before?" Lyanna asked.

Lord Umber responded with a smile, "King Snow, My Lady."

"And what where you when KingSnow took WinterFell?" No one responded, "That's right you where sitting on your lazy ass, well the Mormonts, Mazins, Hornwoods, and Starks, risked there lives on fighting the Bolton's, we almost lost because of you. So none of you should complain, all of you should have lost your heads because of it, but King Jon let all you live so you should be grateful to our King. Now with my lady's permission may I go for a rest?" Lyanna asked Sansa.

Sansa smiled at her before saying, "Yes you may but before you go, I have a request for you, Lord Umber, Lady Karstark, Lord Manderly, and Lord Reed." They all stood when there names where called, "I want you to take Lord Baelish to my brother, and if what my brother says is true Jon should have three new born dragons coming soon.

They all nodded but before they could agree, a Mormont dressed guard came in with a man in Lannister armour.

"Lady Sansa, one of the scout's found a group of Lannister soldiers about 15miles out. What would you like me to do?"

"Thank you. Throw him into the dungeons and try to get information out of him and his group." Lady Sansa replied. The guard left with the prisoner. She got back to the request, "Now my lords and ladies would you do this for me."

Lyanna was the one to respond, "Yes My Lady."

THENEXTDAY

Lyanna, Ned, Alys, Lord Manderly and Reed set out with 10 of there own men and Baelish.

TWD

So that's the chapter for the next few days, I will try to update in the next two days but I'm still looking for a bata reader.

I want to make a new banner but I don't know what to name it, so I'm asking you to help with the name and it's words. If your wondering who this banner belongs to it's going to become Jon when he takes the throne form Cersei *CAUGHHEWONTCAUGH*


	5. Chapter 5

The White Dragon

TWD

Lyanna POV

Lyanna was enjoying the view form the deck. This was the furthest she has ever gone south, but there was one thing she wasn't enjoying, it was the heat. The heat wasn't to her liking at all.

She has been at sea for about 7 days, and form what the captain said it takes 8 days for them to get to DragonStone, so all her thoughts were on one thing and that thing was in her right hand at her side. Lady Sansa asked Lyanna to deliver two scrolls to King Jon. The first was a scroll with a yellow spear through a a red sun on a field of orange and the other a golden rose on a field of green.

Lyanna was growing tired and hungry so she went to the kitchen, and grabbed a plate of food. She went to her room to eat, and when done went to bed.

THENEXTDAY

When Lyanna saw Dragonstone she was amazed by its beauty, it was one of the most beautiful things that she has ever laid eyes on. But what amazed her the most was the three dragons in the air.

When the ship stopped, Lyanna picked three of her guards to come with her to the island. When she looked to the other boats that the lords and lady, they all had the same amount of guards, except Lord Reed he had two because Lady Sansa trusted Littlefinger to him and his men.

When they got to the land she, with Alys where the first to get out of there boats, then the Lords got out, then they stood waiting for someone to come, but they didn't wait long.

The one to greet them was there King in the North, he was wearing the Stark armour, with two swords at his waist, one that use to belonged to her house, LongClaw, and the other was unknown to her. But when she looked up to see his face, she was shocked to see, three baby dragons, one having blue scales, and grey eyes on his left shoulder, one having blood red scales with black eyes on his right shoulder, and one being black, with silver eyes, with its tail around Jon's mid section of his body, and its head beside the blood red one's head. But when she saw his eyes, it was like seeing something in her dreams, his eyes weren't his normal dark almost black grey, it was a black velvet with a tiny bit of purple on the outside. When she got control of herself, she looked around to see how the lords and lady's reactions, and form the looks of it it was the same as hers.

When Jon started to talk they got control of there selfs.

"Hello My Lords and Ladies, what brings you to DragonStone when I told Sansa to keep everyone in the North?" He asked, she went to respond but Lord Reed got to it first, and in return she glared at him.

"Well Your Grace, Lady Sansa has asked us to bring you a present, form the North and the Vale," He looks back to one of his men, and nodded. One of the men went back to Lord Reeds boat to grab Baelish, and then he brought the traitor to the King.

Jon POV

When Baelish was brought to the King, it took a few seconds until Jon started to beat the crap out of Baelish. But when Baelish fell unconscious Jon stopped, he told two of his guards to take him to the dungeons of DragonStone. When he looked back to his guests and realized his mistake.

"My Lords and Ladies, I apologize for what you just saw," he bowed, when they nodded, "Now that is done what Is the real reason for all of you to be here?"

They looked between each other but Lady Lyanna was the one who answered, "My King, Lady Sansa has sent us to give Baelish to you and ask you to give house Mormont, there reward,"Jon had a questioning look on his face, so she explained, "well Lady Stark was trying to give my house there reward we were interrupted each time so she has sent us to conform the reward and lady Stark asked me to give you two scrolls." She grabbed the scrolls out of her pocket and gave it to Jon.

He takes them and looks at the seals, when he saw them his eyes widened. He opened house Martell's scroll first, and read it out loud for everyone to hear.

'To Jon Snow, The King of the North and Vale, The White Wolf.

I have heard rumours and I have heard stories about you, Jon Snow or is it Aemon Targaryen. Now before you get to conclusions I am not going to black mall you to do anything, I am only going to make a few deals with you.

First is, help me take my home back form the Sand Snakes and my Aunt and in return we will give you fighting men for the Battle of the Dawn. Oh an interesting fact about us in Drone, half of the Families are of First Men, so some of us believe in the Old Gods, I don't believe in them but I find them interesting, so we of the most southern most kingdom, Drone will help with the battle that might bring us to our doom.

Second is, bring me the heads of my Aunt and my three eldest cousins of the Sand Snakes and in return I give Drone.

I hope for your help and if you were wondering why I want the heads of my Aunt and Cousins then ask them. They are most likely on DragonStone (there will be no sea battle in this story I'm story it's just that I want to add a twist. Please forgive me).

Arianne Nymeros Martell, Princess of Drone.'

When Jon finished he looked to the Lords and Ladies that were currently with, but when Lord Manderly was about to say something, he held his hand up to quiet him.

"My Lords and Ladies we will talk about this when we go back to the North, but I will ask the Sands if they are still hear." When they gave him confused stares he continued, "I plan on leaving this island, and returning home in three moons. If you want to leave now you have my permission, and if you want to stay you can but I will you a heads up. No one on this island knows the Common Tongue, except a hand full and a bit of extra knows." He looks around at his bannermen and bannerwomen to see there reaction, and when they nodded, he went to read the scroll form house Tyrell, but got distracted when Syndor started to sing in the direction of the stairs to DragonStone, and where they saw Daenerys was coming towards them with her council behind them with Davos a few steps behind them.

Daenerys POV

She was filled with anger when her hand, Tyrion told her new when they where done watching Jon bet the shit out of Lord Baelish. She was determined to go to the RedKeep and burn it to the ground. She was tiered of sitting this island well her people died. So she went to a person who hasn't bent the knee to her, for some council. But she manly wanted to see the baby dragons.

When they got in her sight, some of her anger disappeared, but still she wanted council form Jon.

When she stood in front of him, she held out her arm for one of the dragons to land on but none of them did. She was disappointed but understood why. When Jon spoke she regained herself.

"Your Grace, what brings you here?" Jon asked.

When Dany looked up to his face she noticed his purple eyes were fading into his dark grey.

"Lord Tyrion will explain what happened, and I came for your council." She told him.

AfewMinslater(sameascannon)

Daenerys was walking back to her room, when she saw the three eldest Sand Snakes practicing in the courtyard and the younger ones watching them with there mother, then she remembered Jon request. She walked into the yard and called for them.

"My Queen, what would you like us to do?" Ellaria asked.

"I would like you to go to the beach, where you will see Lord Snow with five of his bannermen, he has requested to speak with you and the Sand Snakes." She told them.

When she looked to the eldest Sand Snake she could see that they were about argue but Ellaria stopped them.

"My Queen would you know why Lord Snow ask's for us?" She asked.

Daenerys shook her head and said, "I apologize but I don't."

"What would a Northern bastard want with us?" Nymeria ask's.

Dany was about to correct her but then she remembered that they weren't here for the ceremony.

"Like I said I don't." She turned around to go back to her room, but before she could take a step forward she heard a few screams coming form behind her.

She turned around and saw that Ghost was behind them with a snarl, when she saw that the three younger Sand Snakes cry, she called Ghost over.

"Ghost to me." She remembered Jon saying it to get Ghost to coming back to him.

Ghost looked to her, he tilted his head to his side. And then went over to her, when he got there he laid down.

Obara, who had her spear ready for anything to happen, was the first to speck, "W-what the hell is that thing!"

Dany laughed, but still answered, "That thing is the King in the North's direwolf, Ghost." she went to her knees and petted him behind the ears.

Elia was the first to let go of her mom, "C-can I pet him?"

Nymeria was about grab her little sister, but was to late. Ghost was already in front of her. Dany was half shocked, she didn't know Ghost could move that fast.

Getting over her shock she got up form her knees to get closer to Ghost, and said, "Of course you can, but as you can see he won't bite unless his master tells him to or you are at threat." Dany goes beside Ghost and pets his head.

When little Elia saw this, she stuck her little hand out to let Ghost smell her. He did and when stat that she isn't a threat, he licked her palm. Elia laughed, she went to pet his head but he was a bit to big, and Ghost saw that so he laid down on his back. Elia laughed again and petted his stomach and yelled, "He's so fluffy!"

When her younger and elder siblings saw this they over to pet him, except for Obara, Nymeria, and Tyene.

Dany turned around to go to her room and when she was at the door way she heard the younger Sand Snakes chase Ghost, the youngest on his back well the other chase, Ellaria was smiling at the scene well the the older Sand Snake smiled to.

Dany left for her room and got ready for the battle that was about to happen.

TWD

That's chapter 5 I hoped you liked it. I hoped you liked the part with Arianne Martell and if don't review. For the scroll form house Tyrell that is form Willas. The next chapter or so are going to be Arianne and Willas POV. Well when that is happening, everything that happen with Jon and Dany, Jon already knows Theon is there they meet in the four day time skip back in chapter 2 continue like cannon except with dragons and the northern lords. I might add a POV with Jon talking to Dany but just for a warning I am TERRIBLE WITH ROMANCE SO DON'T HATE PLEASE. Dany is going to lose one of her titles just for heads up


	6. Update

Sorry for the long wait i have been busy with work, college and family. i have a growing family with a pregnant wife and twins and a daughter. and yes im a grown man who doesnt know how to spell, at this moment i have the next chapter half way done


	7. HUGE UPDATE

Okay, im going to be completely honest this story is at the end of its lines but dont worry i am making a revamp of this story and i am talking to somebody to be my beta reader so it will be much much better


End file.
